Patent Literature 1: JP 2010-114588 A
Patent Literature 1 discloses a portable mobile phone attached to a vehicle with a function of an accident report following detection of an accident. The mobile phone includes the following. A camera captures an image of an area forward of the vehicle. A memory records data including the captured image only during a fixed duration. A communicator conducts an accident report to transmit the recorded data together with a vehicle position and vehicle speed to a predetermined information collection center via a base station of mobile-phone line when an acceleration sensor detects an acceleration greater than a predetermined level.
The technology in Patent Literature 1 does not teach a situation of an occupant after the accident since the camera only captures an image of an area forward of the vehicle even after the accident. This makes it difficult for the information collection center having received the accident report to determine whether to need an emergency lifesaving activity.